Love is freedom
by RegallyCharmed
Summary: I suck at summaries, but I do hope I don't suck as a writer... check the fic out and if you feel like it R&R!


**This is my first fanfiction. It is a Hooked Queen one-shot. Everything is gonna happen pretty fast... This was just a thought and it involvd into this. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

"What do you want Hook?" She asked dryly.

"I simply wanted to see how our majesty is doing in this land". Oh how she wanted to turn around and wipe the smug expression she knew he held. But she was too embarrassed by him seeing her vulnerability.

So instead, she wiped her tears, straightened her posture and put on a well known mask.

* * *

It's been weeks since they came back to Enchanted Forest. At first nobody knew what they are going to do. Their home was long gone and the life they knew was no longer theirs.

Now there were ogres, zombies, witches and all sorts of creatures walking freely and all thanks to the one woman, the one who cast the curse in the first place… The Evil Queen.

Even though Regina risked her life, her happiness, for everyone she was still hated by many.

Snow and Charming tried to come to terms with her, but she didn't want pity, she didn't want to be around those people, because they were the reminders. Reminders that she'll never have her happy ending, her son.

Not even a week after coming back home Regina disappeared into her castle that was now rebuild as well as remodeled. Her castle now resembled her house in Storybrooke, except everything now seemed blacker.

It still looked glorious; a true home of the queen, but Regina didn't feel like queen, she never did.

Her clothes were restored and she once again wore huge gowns and her up do once again made her look terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

She was once again a few feet higher with her high heels on and her make up served like a mask from the rest of the world, a way to shut herself from pain, from knowing that she was alone, knowing that this is how she'll spend her eternity.

Miserable.

Nobody ever came to her.

She was sure they shut her out the moment she said she was going back to her castle. Maybe they thought she was plotting something, not like she actually cared what any of those pathetic peasants would think.

There was only one person there that she was slightly interested in… the Captain.

She wondered how was he handling being in the Enchanted Forest. A place that brought him true love and then took her away from him. A place where he got his moniker-Hook.

Over the time spent in Neverland, the queen and the captain found themselves enjoying each others company.

They learned more about each others past and it helped them bond. It wasn't a friendship, it was alliance as they called it. Regina wasn't sure why he crossed her mind in this sad moment of self-loathing, but he did and she could do nothing about it.

She was standing by the window, watching as the snow slowly fell from the sky. There was something calming about snow and she thought how ironic it was since she actually despised Snow. Tears silently fell down her cheeks and she wasn't sure why she was crying.

Maybe it was loss of friend she saw in Hook (or ally, whatever), maybe it was lost fight (good won, right?)… no, she knew what it was… Henry.

* * *

He debated whether he wanted to see her or not. She was a hard woman to deal with, but he couldn't just let her be lonely, not anymore. The truth was he was beginning to fall hard for her.

It wasn't just a boyish crush, it was unexplainable. She made him want to fight for love, she made him lose his mind everytime she touched him or shared a look with him. She made him complete.

Since Milah died Hook didn't have any other love. He was too blinded by revenge, but now that Rumplestiltskin was gone, he had no rage, he felt free, something Regina never did, but he hoped he'll be able to change that. So he packed himself for the trip to the Dark Castle, he had to se the queen.

He traveled for two whole days and everything was hurting. He was a pirate, but even pirates get tired and he haven't had a nice sleep for over a week now. Once he saw the Dark Castle his breath hitched.

The last time he was here was when THE night happened.

It was the night he and the queen formed a plan to kill the queen of hearts, but instead Regina was the one being tricked which proved to be rather unsettling for both of them. Hook was starting to think this was a bad idea. He noticed that the castle was different now, resembling one of the houses back in Storybrooke and he guessed it was Regina's way of dealing with the loss of her son, loss of the life she build there.

He reached for the door and they were immediately opened. Apparently the Queen thought she didn't need to lock… it made Hook feel horrible. She was certain no one would visit so why would she bother locking her home…

He entered the castle and was mesmerized with that Regina has done to the place. The hall was huge and you could see a glorious chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was made out of some kind of black crystal that glowed incredible light despite the darkness.

It reminded him of Regina.

There were two sets of stairs on both his sides and he decided to go upstairs. He assumed Regina was in her room, probably sleeping; it was 3am after all. As he approached her bedroom, Hook heard soft cries and that's when he knew where Regina was. He slowly opened the door and there she was, standing by the window, the moonlight shining upon her face as she watched the snow.

She looked so human, it was hard, even for him who fought her for so many years, to believe that she was the evilest woman in all the realms.

"Your Majesty" he whispered not wanting to startle her, but he failed.

She was startled by his voice, but tried desperately to hide it. "What do you want Hook?" She asked dryly.

"I simply wanted to see how our majesty is doing in this land". Oh how she wanted to turn around and wipe the smug expression she knew he held. But she was too embarrassed by him seeing her vulnerability. So instead, she wiped her tears, straightened her posture and put on a well known mask.

She swirled around and met his eyes for a mere moment, it was long enough for him to see that the woman he saw when he arrived was gone. "You look like hell!" she simply stated and used her magic to dry his clothes.

"Thank you, my Queen" he referred to her drying him with just a flick of her wrist, as for the hell part, he didn't take it up to heart.

"Is there a reason why you're here pirate?" she rolled her eyes at his smirk.

"Regina I…" he stumbled. The truth was he didn't know why he had come, he just needed to see her and telling her that would probably have him killed and he preferred living.

"Go on, I don't have all day…" she was getting annoyed.

"I wanted to see you, okay?" he whispered.

"What was that?" she heard him the first time, but just couldn't believe it.

"I wanted to see you!" he said a little louder and started approaching her. Was he being serious? Why would anyone want to see her?

"I missed you Regina." You could feel the tension building and she was starting to feel something resembling flying in her belly... what was that all about?

He was coming closer and she was backing away, they looked hilarious. At one point Regina met the wall and there was no way to go, so she was pinned to the wall, with Hook inches away.

"Regina… I know that we've been friends, but out there, in Neverland, I somehow developed feeling, you know…" he saw the fear in her eyes, he saw her mask slipping so he continued "you don't have to be afraid, I know you feel it too. That strange feeling in your stomach, the heat when we are standing close like this… God I sound like that idiotic prince." He laughed and Regina couldn't help but smirk. "We both lost much, don't you think it's time to try and start over?" he held her underneath him and looked deep into her brown orbs.

"Hook, I can't… everything, everyone I care about end up dead or simply gone, I can't lose you… you are my only friend." She lowered her voice to the point where he barely heard her, but he kept his gaze.

"Regina, just one kiss." He said and was met with a confused look on her face.

"A what?"

"Just kiss me and if there's nothing you feel, then fine, so be it. I'll turn around and never come back."

"And what happens if I feel something?".

"Then you don't lie, and don't hide, just let me take care of you."

"Are you sure you want this, you want me?"

"Aye, the question is, do you want me, my hot-headed queen?"

"Let's see."

And before he knew it she sealed his lips with hears in a heated kiss, filled with passion and desire. All of the sudden she felt a strange light spreading from them. It danced around them and soon spread everywhere. It was magical, it was true.

"Wow" he said once they parted. After a moment the light was gone but the feeling and wonder remained.

"So?..." he asked not quite sure whether he wanted to hear the answer. Instead of saying anything, Regina jumped in his embrace and once again kissed him slower, but no less passionate.

"I take it you liked the feeling?" he said smiling.

"No… I found what I've been looking for."

"And what is it that you found?"

"Freedom"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Look me up on Tumblr, I am Regally Charmed!**


End file.
